The Girl Is Mine
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: CZW wrestler and manager, Robbie Mireno has always loved his friend Gia. It just took her a few years to realize she loved him. I suck at summaries...Robbie Mireno/OC...this is M for use of the *N* word...read the author's note.


**A/N- This story is about a non-WWE wrestler named Robbie Mireno. So, yeah my link here was deleted, look up CZW go to their webpage, click Managers/Valets under roster...you will see him. Sadly I do not own him or his wonderful abdominals. My OC Giovanna, if you want to know what she looks like in my head go on and google Christina Schmidt. Fantastic! Um yeah and really this is my second go at some non-slash so be easy. The Johnny referred to in the story is Johnny Kashmere, if you live in the Philly area, make sure you get out and vote for him next year, for Mr. Gay Philadelphia kthanx! Oh and I'm a tell you right now, straight up, if you are offended by racial slurs, you probably don't want to read this, but If you ever been to a CZW show, some fans are douche bags and the *N*word is referring to a few incidents that happened after some shows. I am not calling anyone the *N*word. Much love and enjoy *Lola***

**

* * *

**

Giovanna D'Amato came from a huge Italian family. She was born and raised in the heart of Philadelphia. She wasn't the thinnest woman in Philly, but she was still beautiful. She was 5'5" about 160 pounds, long black hair, and just the right hint of tan. She had curves like Kim Kardashian only with a brain. She had what she thought was the best boyfriend in the world. On good days he treated her like a princess. He was talk, dark and handsome like a good Italian boy should be. Gary DeLuca, was his name, he was some hot shot accountant or something. She had a hard time paying attention to what he did. She was just happy he stayed with her while she worked at her parent's restaurant. One of her frequent customers and friends Rob Ziccardi was never a big fan of Gary. Rob knew Gia since she was born; he was 5 when he first saw her. He developed sort of a crush on her when she was 14; she was always interested in him getting into wrestling. She was one of his few friends who cared about his career. As she got older his crush turned to lust when she filled out, now he'd kill for three seconds just to say he loved her. She meant everything to him. She was like a second mother to his son and always there when he needed her. He just never understood why they weren't together. She just always talked about Gary though; she acted like it was love.

It started out like every other weekend. Gia came to work in the restaurant after class. She stood at the hostess counter assigning servers to tables. Then he walked in. He had on black jeans, a black button down shirt, and some stupid looking aviator shades, typical Robert Ziccardi. She'd be lying if she said he didn't look sexy. When it came down to it, the only thing she knew aside from being his best friend, was that she was highly attracted to him physically and he could always make her laugh. He did his best impersonation of a gangsta strut over to her. Gia couldn't help but laugh at him. She grabbed an order tablet to put his lunch order in.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I don't think so…unless gorgeous hostess is on the menu." He winked.

"Oh gawd, Robbie stop…I'm going to puke."

"You know you want this." She giggled as he did his best Vanna White impersonation to show off his abs.

"I have Gary…in fact…Gary will be coming along tomorrow to the little party you are having. I think he's bringing his cousin…"

"Oh…that's cool…" He pursed his lips.

"So, what are you having today?" She smiled.

"Just um…one of those turkey clubs you have…extra pickle…you know the drill…fries not chips like your dad likes to put with the food."

She just nodded as she wrote the order down. Her dad looked out from the kitchen at her talking to Rob. Her dad hated Rob's job, he hated that he wasn't married yet had a kid, he hated that he wasn't with the mom, he hated how he looked, and most of all he hated how much he liked Giovanna. She walked over and handed him the order slip. He looked at her with a sense of disdain.

"You know Giovanna I don't like him. He comes from a good family, his brother Johnny, that's a respectable boy."

"Daddy, Johnny is gay?"

"He's still classier than Robbie…he always gives you that lust look…you know if you didn't have Gary he'd try something…"

"Oh daddy he's harmless…he doesn't mean anything by his flirting. He's just being silly."

Rob could tell they were talking about him. He knew how it always went. Her dad would tell her how much he hated Rob. She'd defend him. Then her dad would just say whatever and move on. If her dad only knew what Rob knew about Gary, he'd change his mind. He watched Gia come back to the counter to ring up his order. She could see something was bothering him. He wasn't smiling. She frowned at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just thinking about work and some other stuff…" He faked a smile.

"Oh…your food will be out then."

"Cool…"

"So, I think Gary is going to propose."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been acting a little mysterious…I think that's a clue."

"Well, I guess it took him long enough…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's been dating you for what 5 years now? And it took him this long to figure out he wants to be with you forever? Didn't take me that long to figure out I didn't want to be with my baby mama…"

"Well, he was working on his degree Robbie…" A server handed Gia a box of food.

"Right…that and he cheated on you…"

"Robbie we all make mistakes…"

"Always defending him Gia…just give me my food…I'll see you tomorrow."

He grabbed the box and walked out the door. Gia watched him getting into his car and driving off. He was so sick of her defending Gary all the time. She knew as well as he did that she was wrong. He glanced down at a picture of her and him on his dash. He wished they were 16 and 21 again. Regardless of how disgusting and illegal it was, she at least wasn't with Gary. They were closer then. He regretted not saying something the day that picture was taking at her Sweet 16. He looked away from the picture as he pulled into the lot of his job. No use going to work pissed off.

Gia tried to never think of the times Rob blew up at her about Gary. She knew he was faithful. She was getting tired of Rob always being so over protective. Sometimes she wished it was Johnny coming by all the time. As long as she was happy Johnny was happy. Even though deep down she knew Gary could never make her laugh and smile the way Rob always knew how to. She felt her phone vibrating and looked down at the text.

_Robbie: I'm sorry for what I said Gia…Just you know every since he cheated I can't respect him._

_Gia: I know Robbie…just be happy for me okay?_

_Robbie: I can try _

_Gia: luv ya _

He smiled at the text and looked up from the table he was sitting at. He could see Gary talking to a blonde. He watched him push a strand of her hair behind her ear, before kissing her. He waiting until she walked down the hall to the bathroom, before he walked over to place his container in the trash. He made sure to get Gary's attention.

"Well if it ain't Primo Robbie Mireno in the mall…"

"Wow just blow my cover…people aren't supposed to know celebs need to work in malls…"

"Have you ever thought of working where I'm at? They are looking for a junior accountant…I can easily train you and definitely put in a good word."

"No its fine…I like the hours here…they allow me the time off I need. Oh and Gia tells me you are bringing your cousin?"

"Oh yeah tomorrow…I'm bringing Julia, my cousin…she's here with me now…"

"Wow…" Robbie looked at the clock on his phone. "Well, I have to go I'll see you then."

"Alright…"

Robbie walked to the store he worked at and tried to ignore what he saw with Gary. He just hoped things didn't turn out badly tomorrow. He saw Gary and the blond walk into the store. Just what he needed tonight. He could over her them talking about the party he was having. He looked at the two interacting in the aisle. Gary had to know he worked there? He shook his head and looked down at his phone.

_Gia: Do you need me to bring anything tomorrow?_

_Robbie: Just you and all that beautifulness…_

_Gia: Robert stop! Seriously lol…I'll bring something…_

_Robbie: Bring soda…and don't forget your pajamas this time!_

_Gia: eh fuck them…you have shorts and a million BLK OUT tees I can wear. _

_Robbie: See you tomorrow Gia…_

_Gia: Of course 3_

Fuck he must have done something wrong in a past life. Gary the biggest douche in the world gets a beautiful woman like Gia and cheats on her with Julia. He'd treat her like gold and he can't even give him the time of day. He can only hope tomorrow night Gary really fucks up. Gia will break if that happens but Rob will be there to pick up the pieces.

Saturday night came too fast. Gia was standing in her room looking for the perfect outfit. She was still hoping Gary was proposing. She couldn't help but imagine being "Mrs. Giovanna Anna Bernadette DeLuca". She looked over at a framed picture of her with Robbie from a CZW show. Mrs. Giovanna Anna Bernadette Ziccardi, popped into her head. She let out a huge sigh. Where was this coming from? Maybe when she was like seven he was the cute older boy but now, he's Robbie. Robbie her wonderful best friend. She bit her lip. His abs were gorgeous and his little lisp was so cute. She was with the wrong guy. Everything inside her knew it. Her thoughts were interrupted by "Bad Romance" coming from her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey beautiful!"_

"_Gary! You didn't call me last night?"_

"_I know baby…listen…do you think Robbie can come and pick you up? I have to take Julia somewhere before we head over to the party…"_

"_I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming for me."_

"_Alright babe…"_

Before she could say anything the call ended. She scrolled through here numbers and highlighted Robbie's. She waited for him to pick up the phone.

"_Gorgeous…I knew you'd come around…What do you need from Big Robbie huh?"_

"_A ride…"_

"_Sure thing gorgeous. Wear something sexy for me when you answer the door. Make sure it's wrinkle proof for when it's laying on the floor…"_

"_You're disgusting Robert…come pick me up"_

"_You love how disgusting I am or you wouldn't talk to me…"_

"_See you in like a half hour…"_

"_Alright."_

He sunk into his couch. Something needed to change and fast. He needed Gia and whether she realized it or not she needed him. Gia looked in her closet again. She wished she could have gotten to the mall before now to buy a new outfit. She pulled out a gray tunic style dress with a sequined shoulder and slid her feet into a pair of silver wedges. She looked in the mirror. She was perfectly dressed for Rob. She thought about what her head was saying. She smiled, those ridiculous abs, why didn't she give him the chance? Fuck Gary. She grabbed her handbag and a change of clothing for the morning before heading downstairs. Rob pulled up into her driveway and got out of his car to get her. When she opened the door he just stared at her. She shied away from his gaze.

"Do I look okay?" He was speechless, he couldn't answer her.

"Uh well…I mean…usually you were jeans…this is different."

"I wanted different." He watched her slowly lick her full bottom lip.

She smiled as her mom brushed passed them in the door. She stopped and turned to look at her daughter.

"Robert…"

"Mrs. D'Amato."

"Did Giovanna finally say yes to a date?" The older woman smiled.

"Mom…no…not yet …"

He heard her say not yet and it took a minute for him to process what she said. She smiled at how flustered he was and her mind drifted. She thought about Rob on one knee, holding the perfect diamond. She felt hot. She could feel herself fall.

"Oh my God…is she okay…did she hit her head…" The older woman ran back up the porch.

"No…I caught her just before she would've…Gia…Gia…can you hear me…" Her eyes fluttered and she smiled at the man looking down at her.

"What happened?"

"You passed out Giovanna…are you okay? You ate today? You ain't knocked up are you?"

"I'm fine now…I ate…no I'm not…I just I dunno…" She smiled and walked over to Rob's car.

"Just watch her Robert…"

"I will…it was probably just nerves ya know?"

"Yeah…" He started walking down the stairs of the porch. "Robert?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me that you'll tell her?"

"Tell her what Mrs. D'Amato?"

"Vivian…and you know what Mr. Ziccardi." She smiled. "No matter what Sal says about you…if he knew Gary…he'd change his mind…"

Rob just smiled and nodded before walking to the car. He got in the driver seat and looked at Gia drinking from his bottle of Pepsi.

"I think I just needed a little sugar."

"Maybe…"

Rob drove back to his house in silence. When he stopped Gia looked at him.

"I forgot the soda."

"It's fine I bought some." He smiled at her. She bit the inside of her lip.

"Oh okay…that's good…maybe Gary remembered…"

Rob just nodded before getting out. He trotted up the stairs to his house. He needed to change. Gia stared at the way the white shirt he had on clung to his muscles. Suddenly Gary seemed insignificant. A couple friend's of Rob's walked up to where she was standing. They walked with her into the house and sat waiting for him. He came down the stairs in a blue button up and jeans. He greeted everyone and looked for Gary. Gia was used to be the only female at these parties. She just usually wore a dress shirt and jeans. She couldn't do anything in this dress. Rob looked over at her bored on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Where's Gary?"

"I don't know…he didn't answer his phone. I knew he'd be late, just didn't know he'd be this late." He placed his hand on her knee. Her stomach fluttered. Why now?

"He'll be here."

She nodded and watched him go back to playing beer pong. The door opened and there was Gary. He came with a thin blonde in a sequined animal print dress. The dress barely covered her ass and if she wasn't wearing clear stripper shoes, she wouldn't have been the leggy 5'9" she was. God if she would have moved wrong. Rob looked at Julia and back at Gia. He walked over to the new guests in the house and talked to them for a little. Gary didn't seem to acknowledge Gia until she stood up next to him.

"Nice to see you came Gary!" She smiled.

"Of course…Robbie invited me." Rob's face turned to an expression of questioning.

"Oh Julia…this is Gia." The blond put out her hand to Gia.

"Right…Gia your girlfriend?"

"Yup you're my girlfriend." He playfully punched her shoulder. She looked at Rob as they walked over to the rest of the men. He stood so his lips were against her ear. She shivered at his mouth dragging on her ear when he spoke.

"No matter what happens Gia…don't let him see you cry." He kissed her temple before walking away.

He walked over to wear the other men were sitting and drinking beers. Gia grabbed a deck of cards and walked to the kitchen to see Rob's dad. She smiled at him sitting at the table.

"Gia! How are you today?"

"Good…wanna play some cards Papa Z?"

"With my favorite little lady I'd love to. Where's Gary?"

"Out there with the guys…not really in the mood to sit and talk baseball."

"Well, hey…I'm here…so when are you going to be my daughter in law eh?"

"I know you're kidding." They laughed as she dealt the cards.

"I don't know…you are Robbie are pretty close…"

"I know…he means a lot to me."

"You mean the world to him and his son." The old man smiled at her. "I'd be honored to call you my daughter in law.

Robbie sat on the arm of a couch listening to Gary tell stories about the people who come into his job. It was so boring and the way Julia, who happens to be his secretary, cackles he was about to murder her.

"Oh Rob…before I forget…you are Gia look soooooooooo lovely together!" Everyone turned to him.

"Uh yeah…she's ummm…well…clearly the more attractive one…" He left out a nervous laugh.

"Julia don't put him on the spot. Her dad doesn't know…"

"Oh I'm soooo sorry…I just thought…well…I dunno…" She cackled.

"It's cool…her dad just really hates what I do for a living…aside from you know…working at the mall…"

Rob's nosed flared out. No matter what shit happened in and out of The Arena after shows, nothing could compare to the rage he felt right now. No drunk fan calling the members of BLK OUT niggers or some other racial slur, could have prepare him for tonight. The night progressed and Gary went with Julia to the guest room. Rob looked around for Gia. She was nowhere to be found. He jogged up his stairs to his bed room. He smiled at what he saw. Gia was asleep, her long black hair surrounding her, her in a BLK OUT shirt, and a pair of his shorts. She was almost too beautiful to move. He could hear Julia and Gary talking.

"_Why'd you leave her?"_

"_Oh did you see her…totally out of shape…"_

"_That Rob guy doesn't seem to mind" Annoying cackle again._

"_He's desperate…he comes with a lot of baggage…she's the only woman willing to accept that…"_

Rob looked at her thick legs. His eyes trailed up to her wide hips and DDs. Out of shape his ass. Perfect was a better word to use. He slid on a pair of gym shorts before trying to move Gia over. She rolled against the wall and then on his chest once he laid down. He ran his hand through her soft hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. He felt her hand rest at the waistband of his shorts. He wondered if she knew it was him she was touching. He could hear moaning and the bed bouncing in the guest room. He made a mental note to get rid of the sheets when he woke up. What felt like a couple minutes later Rob felt Gia stir. He woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs being fried.

"I guess Julia hooked up with someone last night…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"It was Gary wasn't it? She thinks I'm your girlfriend…I heard her…"

"Gia…I'm sorry…" She smiled.

"It's not your fault Robbie…I should have left him go." She picked up her cell phone and read the text. "He um…just broke up with me…oh well…"

Rob just sat on the bed looking at her. He didn't know what to say. He watched her walk into the hall. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She wasn't crying, she was just holding on to his waist. She pulled back a little and smiled at him. She went to kiss his cheek when she felt his lips brush passed hers. She brought her lips to his and she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. He held the back of her head, so he could continue the strong passionate kiss. He felt her hands toying with his waist band, he knew she could feel him hardening against her. His father yelling for them broke the kiss. She tried walking away before he pulled her back again.

"Giovanna…" She blushed and licked over her swollen lips.

"Yes, Robert…"

"I love you…my son loves you…my dad loves you…my mom…my sister…hell Johnny thinks the world of you…I know you just got your heart broken…but I can't let another man take you…" Gia smiled. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Robbie…things always happen for a reason right?" She smiled and before she could finish he cut her off.

"Yeah…look I'm sorry I put that all on you…" He walked down the stairs passed her. He was frustrated

She walked into the kitchen and was handed a plate. Rob's dad could feel the tension between the two of them. He looked at Rob reading a section of the news paper and Gia reading a health magazine GNC hands out. He left the two of them alone at the table. Gia jumped when she heard the door slam. She got up and put her plate in the sink with Rob's. He stared at her as she walked closer to him. He turned the chair he was in to face her. She straddled his lap.

"You never let me finish the important things I need to tell you." He looked nervous that she was this close.

"I…um…well…I mean…"

"Shhh…what I meant is there was a reason he left…and I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that I'd rather be with you…"

"I love you Gia…this isn't a hit and quit deal…I want you to be Mrs. Robert Ziccardi…I don't want you sitting at shows as my friend…I want you there as my wife."

"I know Robbie…I want to be your wife…I thought about it when I was at home…then here…everywhere I look there's pictures of us…we look happy…I could never be the same with Gary…I could never be me…he could never be you…I love you Robert Ziccardi…"

He smiled before claiming her lips again. He pulled her closer to him.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Everywhere Robbie…" She left her fingers make circles on his arm.

"You're sure this is the right thing to do? I'm not just a rebound guy?"

"Robbie…I could never do that to you…If I wasn't positive I wouldn't have said anything."

"I just want us to work…"

"It will trust me…"

She continued to lay on his chest in the kitchen chair. He didn't care right now what happened in the next few weeks, months, or years. He just wanted to savor this moment. He just wanted to feel Gia next to him. He waited so long for this and he was happy to be sharing it with her finally.


End file.
